The First Fight (part 2)
The First Fight (Part 2) Is the second part to the First Fight. It is the final part to The First Fight. Plot After the gang have fighting With Flamehammer, They found a woman name Eloisa. Characters *Gumball Watterson *Martha Nuttels *Mabel Watterson *Eloisa Wilkes *Dr. Budar *Flamehammer *Beckie Petersson * Conny Petersson * Lilly Petersson * Pac * Cobby Nuttles * Taco * Pyra * Eloisa Wilkes * Andy Nuttles * Caroline Nuttles * Darwin Watterson * Purriana Watterson * Rayona Watterson * Anais Watterson * Cobby Jr. Nuttles * Lilly Petersson * Lexy Watterson * Jake Watterson * Jill Valentine * Chris Redfield * Volt Watterson * Monica Stevens * Billy Stevens * Audrey Armstrong ( first apparence ) * Doug * Ninja Klutze Kats Transcript Narrator: Previoulsy, on Gumball Final Fantasy. Martha: 'Key. It's just some work. ( start laughing hystericaly,but then start crying loudly ) WHY WHY WHYYY?!?! Narrator: Martha build the clubhouse and the Sumokis houses, but They Didin't Know that a old enemy have return. The gang: ( gasps ) Dr.Budur! Narrator: after the fight, they found a woman name Eloisa Wilkes and took her to the Clubhouse to heal her, but They didin't Know that the Ninja Klutze Kats was searching her. Ninja Klutze Kats 2: we need to search. Come on! ( to himself ) and soon, i Will give one of them a knuckle Sandwich! Narrator: what are the gang gonna do now? Lets find out this episode of Gumball Final Fantasy. ( theme song ) ( after the theme song, Eloisa is on the couch in the clubhouse ) Eloisa: uuh? Conny: ( holds her hand ) dont worry, everything is gonna be all right! ( to Cobby ) Cobby, bring some water to her! Cobby: sure. ( runs away to bring water ) Conny: she is bleeding! ( to Gumball ) Gumball, bring some bandage! Gumball: when did he become the leader? ( goes away ) Cobby: heres the water! ( gives the water to Conny ) Conny: good! ( gives the water to Eloisa ) here. drink up the water fast. Eloisa: t-t-thank you. ( drinks the water ) Gumball: here is the bandage. Conny: good. ( takes Eloisas arm and roll the bandage around her arm ) Monica: ( running around and yelling ) im yelling words! Mabel: ( sighs and looks at Eloisa ) tell us. what did you come from and what happend? Eloisa: i-im from a land called Keotopia and i am the ruler of this land. but i got send to this world and i do not know why. then a man come and almost killed me. now im here. Monica: ( still running around and yelling ) im still yelling words! ????: ( commes in ) Martha: huh? Conny: who are you guys? ????: we are the Ninja Klutze Kats. we are the minions to Eloisa Wilkes. Ninja Klutze Kats 2: OK,OK! where is she?! i gonna break your neck if you not telling me! Anais,Cobby Jr. and Lilly: ( gulp ) Ninja Klutze Kats 3: calm down! she is over there! ( points at Eloisa, who is on the couch ) Ninja Klutze Kats 2: ( calms down ) oh. Ninja Klutze Kats 1: ( runs to the couch with Ninja Klutze Kats 2 and 3 ) your majesty, are you allright? Eloisa: yes, i am. these brave kids saved my life. Ninja Klutze Kats 3: thats what i thought! anyways, we searched you everywhere and we saw they ( points at the gang ) fighted with a man and a giant dog thing. Martha: it was Dr.Buddy! Mabel: his name is Dr.Budur! Martha: yeah,yeah,whatever! Ninja Klutze Kats 1: anyways, thank you for founding her. we is now one of your gurdians and fighters. ( picks up Eloisa ) come on, lets go! Cobby Jr.: wait, is she gonna be allright? Ninja Klutze Kats 1: of course she is gonna be. in her kingdom, theres a place called "Temple of Wisedom" and it have a power to revive people and let Keotopia have it power. the power is in a emerld in the tree and if the emerld come out and it destoys, Keotopia destroys. Darwin: so, you saying to me that if the power destroys, whole keotopia will die? Ninja Klutze Kats 1: yes, sadly. anyways, we need to go now. bye. ( goes away ) Mabel: OK, we need to find Dr.Budur and stop him. Gumball: sure thing! we need to- Billy: ( stops Gumball from talking ) hold on a minute. ( turns around and Monica runs to Billy ) Monica: ( yelling ) im still ru-( gets punched by Billy and she falls down ) Billy: im sorry,but i needed to do that. anyways, lets go. ( outside ) Gumball: ( sees Ninja Klutze Kats 1,2 and 3 and goes to them ) hey, what are you still doing here? Ninja Klutze Kats 1: em..this is embressing. we cant come back, beacuse we is stuck here beacuse of..what is he called again? Mabel and Gumball: Dr.Budur! Ninja Klutze Kats 1: oh, yeah! he was the one who took us to this planet. and Eloisa is the only one with transport powers, but she is too weak right now, so she cant. Lexy: what is up with him? ( points at Ninja Klutze Kats 3 ) Ninja Klutze Kats 2: well, if he is stressed or dont know what he shall do, he goes into crazy mode. Ninja Klutze Kats 3: ( rolls around and has twitching eyes ) oh my god,OH MY GOD! what shall i do?! we cant teleport! why didint i build a Teleporting machine? ( looks at the gang and Ninja Klutze Kats 1 and 2, who is staring at him ) STOP LOOK AT MEEE!!! Mabel: dont you guys worry, we help you. Ninja Klutze Kats 1: really? you do it for us? Gumball: of course! we are a team. Ninja Klutze Kats 3: ( runs to Gumball and hugs him hard ) oh, thank you,thank you, millions times thank you! Gumball: um...you welcome! hehe...( chokes ) you..hurting..me! Ninja Klutze Kats 3: oh. ( release Gumball, while Gumball breathes deeply ) sorry! Ninja Klutze Kats 1: ( who is still holding Eloisa in his arms ) but what shall we do to the queen? Purriana: well, in our world, theres a place called a hospital. its a place when sick people and people who almost dying goes to get healthy again. Ninja Klutze Kats 1: OK, thanks. here. ( gives Eloisa to Gumball ) Gumball: ( while holding Eloisa ) OK! Me,Beckie,Lilly,Purriana,Martha,Pac,Volt and Billy shall go to the Hospital. Mabel,Darwin,Cobby,Cobby Jr.Andy,Rayona,Conny and Lexy, go to Jill and Chris to ask them some help and the others shall help Ninja Klutze Kats come back to their world. understand? others, except Mabel: sure,Gumball! Gumball: OK, lets go! ( everyone goes away ) Mabel: ( thinking ) wow, Gumball is better than i thought. im suprised, but still, i hope he knows what he is doing. ( in Dr.Budurs Lab, he had seen everything they have said and done in his comeputers ) Dr.Budur: so, they found the queen of keotopia and gonna take away the power with her? i will show them! hehehehehe..... ( at Chris and Jill ) Mabel: ( commes with Darwin,Cobby,Cobby Jr.Andy,Rayona,Conny and Lexy ) hi! Jill: hi, guys! no time no see! Darwin: Chris,Jill! we need your help! Chris: what is it? Mabel: we found a woman name Eloisa and she is a queen from a planet name Keotopia. now, she is in the hospital with Gumball,Beckie,Purriana,Martha,Pac,Volt and Billy and Dr.Budur is gonna come back with bigger robots to fight us and we need your help. Jill: sure, we gonna just bring our weapons and then we are ready! ( at Ninja Klutze Kats and others ) Anais: so, have you a idea how to get back again? Ninja Klutze Kats 1: no, i dont. Ninja Klutze Kats 3: i should have build a transport machine! Caroline: i hope its safe here around the forest. ( suddley, robots from nowhere commes ) Jake: look, its one of Dr.Budurs robots! ( they take their weapons and they are ready to fight, but suddley...) ?????: take this, stupid machines! ( uses her belt to attack the robots and they explodes ) Anais: ( sees that its Audrey and gasps ) Audrey! Audrey: yep, its me! Ninja Klutze Kats 2: who is she? Jake: its my cousins cousins cousin! Ninja Klutze Kats 2: ok, now im confused. Talking belt: hello! Caroline: that thing can TALK!? Audrey: yes, it can. it is very powerful and it can sure attack. Talking belt: anyways, what are you doing in this dangerous forest? Jake: we shall help them to get back to Keotopia. Anais: if you want, you can be one of Gumballs gang. Audrey: sure thing! ( they sees Dr.Budur ship up in the sky ) thats Dr.Budur! Ninja Klutze Kats 1: you know him? Audrey: yeah, he is trying to take away these poor little Sumokis and make minions of them. Caroline: we better go and stop him! Ninja Klutze Kats 1: sorry, but me and my brothers want to se if queen Eloisa is ok. Coraline: ok, you guys look after Eloisa in the hospital, while me,Anais,Jake and Audrey and her talking belt go to Dr.Budur. ( they run away ) ( at the hospital ) Eloisa: ( opens her eyes ) uuh? where am i? Beckie: it was about time you wake up. Gumball: so, how are you feeling? Eloisa: i-im ok. Purriana: good, you where sleeping in hours. Ninja Klutze Kats 1: ( commes in with Ninja Klutze Kats 2 and 3 ) hi guys! we wanted just se how queen Eloisa is doing. Eloisa: do not worry. im fine. ( the floor suddley shakes and Lilly screams and hides behind Beckie. they all, except Eloisa, looked trough the window and saw Dr.Budur and Flamehammer and a new robot ) Dr.Budur: i told you I'd come back! ( evil laugh ) Gumball: ( angry look ) Martha,Purriana,Volt and Billy! come with me! we must find the others and fight Dr.Budur and Beckie. ( holds Beckies shoulders ) you watches Eloisa and the youngest. Lilly: what?! why cant i fight with you guys,Anais and Cobby Jr!? we are strong! Gumball: sorry, but you,Anais and Cobby Jr. is still very young and you must be with Beckie. Purriana: come on! we dont have time to loose! ( they, except Beckie,Lilly,Eloisa and Pac runs away ) ( at Elmore ) Mabel: ( commes with rest of the gang and Ninja Klutze Kats 1,2 and 3, except Lilly,Beckie and Pac ) Dr.Budur! Dr.Budur: yes, this is me! and i have come with an another robot, robot Glusinous! ( robot Glusinous shows up ) Conny: Anais and Cobby Jr. go to the hospital and be with Lilly,Beckie,Eloisa and Pac! Cobby Jr. and Anais: OK! ( runs away ) Mabel: lets go! ( they run to Flamehammer and Robot Glusinous and attack them ) ( while the gang fighting them, Dr.Budur looks trough the window in the hospital ) Dr.Budur: ( thinking ) so, theres the queen of Keotopia is,huh? i finally got her! ( in the hospital ) Beckie: ( looks at Eloisa ) so, how is it in Keotopia, Eloisa? Eloisa: it is a very peaceful planet and it is full of joy and magic. i have many powers myself, but when i weak like this, i cannot controll them. Beckie: dont worry, you be fine in one week. i have some powers myself and i think you are a nice person to talk with. Eloisa: you are a pretty good thinker. what is your name? Beckie: my name is Rebecca Petersson, but everyone calls me Beckie. this is my little sister Lilly and her friends Anais and Cobby Jr. and my dog, Pac. Eloisa: well, it is very nice to meet you,Rebecca. ( Beckie smiles ) ( Dr.Budur commes out from the window ) Beckie: ( angry ) Dr.Budur! Dr.Budur: yes, it is me! im gonna take the queen and get the powers so i can rule the world! ( evil laugh ) Pac: ( growls angry ) Beckie: ( takes her magic staff ) i cant let you do that! ( to Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. ) Guard Eloisa, while i take Dr.Budur down! Dr.Budur: not so fast! ( whistles to Flamehammer and he runs to Dr.Budur and Dr.Budur sets in angry mode on Flamehammer ) Flamehammer,attack! Flamerhammer: ( growls angry, while Dr.Budur flies away with his ship ) Beckie: ( takes Pac and jumps, does a backflip in the air and lands on Flamehammer ) sorry,but i must do this! ( picks up Pac so he should not be hurt and uses red thunder and flies back to Lilly,Anais,Cobby Jr. and Eloisa ) Flamehammer: ( turns into normal and yelps and runs away ) Dr.Budur: ( sees Flamehammer run away and Robot Glusinous is destroyd ) dang it! you have deafeted my robots again, but one day, i come back! ( takes Glusinous away and flies off with his ship ) Gumball: ( goes in to the hospital with the others ) are Eloisa Ok? Beckie: ( pants ) yes, she is. Chris: we did all a good job and did a great team work. anywas, i and Jill must go now. se ya another day. ( goes away with Jill ) ( a week later, Eloisa goes in the clubhouse ) Ninja Klutze Kats 3: your majesty! your all right! Eloisa: yes. now it is time i go back to Keotopia with Ninja Klutze Kats 1,2 and 3. but first, i need to do something important. ( in Eloisas Kingdom in Keotopia, the gang, all six Ninja Klutze Kats and all the people in Keotopia is in the kingdom ) Eloisa: quiet everyone! ( everyone listens to Eloisa ) thank you all to come. we shall all thank these kids to help me and now shall we- wait, wheres Mabel? Gumball: ( sees Mabel is outside ) wait here, Queen. ( runs away and goes out to Mabel ) hey,Mabs. we wainting for you. Mabel: Gumball, can i say something? Gumball: sure. what is it? Mabel: well, did you remember you was picked as a leader? Gumball: yes. Mabel: well...i wanted too be the leader, but its ok, you can be the leader. Gumball: Mabel, i gonna tell you the truth, i wanted be the leader beacuse i didint want to be outside of the group. ( Mabel looks at Gumball ) i wanted to be one of the group, but i honesty dont really know about Leadership. you think i am stupid, right? Mabel: Gumball, you are one of the team. you gonna always be a part of it and we all still like you. so, you mean that i can be the leader? Gumball: sure! you are a great leader! Mabel: ( hugs Gumball ) thank you,thank you,thank you! Gumball: erm...hehehe, let us go in now. ( they both run away ) ( in Eloisas kingdom ) Eloisa: ok, from now, the group name is Cymbio and Mabel is the official leader of the group. ( everyone cheers and Gumball and Mabel looks happy too eachoters ) Epilouge Dr. Budar: Don't think that you will always be the winner..I have alot more plans in my hand...(Picks up a lego brick.) Be prepared for a Looong ride.....Hehehe..... the end! Category:Episodes